


Warmth

by nyanfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dorian complaining about the cold, lavellan drools while he sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanfire/pseuds/nyanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian hates the cold, so why would he choose to stay up in the Inquisitor's icy cold room than his own warm and toasty quarters? </p><p>The answer is simple, of course. It's the Inquisitor himself. So of course Dorian loves spending time with his amatus, but there are times when the elf is being a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, i haven't wrote a fanfic in forever. and this is my first dragon age fic. :') i hope its good enough

The sun has just barely risen over the snowy mountains when Dorian wakes up. Though it’s not like he even wants to wake up this early. The fact that the fire has gone out and there’s a slight pressure on him has woken him. The man allows himself to shiver for a moment because of this blasted cold weather, and quickly casts a fire spell to the fireplace to at least get some warmth in here.

He’s already complained several times about the location of this place. Of all places, the Inquisition just had to make its location here at Skyhold, where the weather is always cold and snowy. Though he’s able to make his quarters somewhat toasty, and being in the Inquisitor’s room right now makes him wish he was back in his own bed. Seriously, Lavellan’s bed has only one blanket, which is as thin as a leaf. It honestly seems like the elf enjoys the cold. Dorian sighs to himself. He’ll never understand.

The only thing keeping him from retreating back to the warmth of his own room right now is Leviathan Lavellan himself…

…Well, almost. Sometimes he can be a bit of a nuisance. Like right now for instance.

The elf has made his place sprawled half on top of the human. Dorian grins softly as he peers down to look at the sleepy elf, who’s chest is rising softly and gentle breaths are falling out of his mouth. His dark hair is a mess, as usual, and his face is smushed against his human lover’s chest.

And Dorian tries so hard to ignore the way Levi is drooling on him. He’s honestly pretty sure that his left breast is covered in his saliva right now. It’s so gross, but he’d hate to wake him. The poor thing hardly gets enough sleep with all this Inquisitor stuff he deals with. Dorian is about to leave him be, but then Levi is turning his head to nuzzle against the human’s chest, causing him to have his face getting rubbed in his own spit.

Dorian cringes this time and nudges the elf awake before he can do anything else horrific. “Levi- Andraste’s tits, you’re drooling everywhere,” he mutters, disgust curling his lips slightly.

“Wuh?” Levi blearily opens his eyes and lifts his head. “What’d I do?” he slurs, rubbing his eye with a hand. “Why is my face wet? Have you been sweating? Is it really that warm in here…”

“No. Ugh. You’ve been drooling on me! All night most likely..”

The elf stares at him, blue-lilac eyes open wide with astonishment. Dorian arches a brow in confusion before the elven mage bursts with laughter before doubling over. “How is this funny?” Dorian asks, fighting the grin off his face. This is a serious matter, but Lavellan’s laughs are almost contagious. “Stop it right now. You still have your drool on your face.”

“Alright, alright! I’ll clean it off…” Dorian barely has time to process what’s happening before Levi leans up and buries his face in the human’s dark hair, wiping away the spit.

“Leviathan Lavellan,” Dorian says firmly, “The next time you get sand in your breeches, I will not help you. I will only stand there and laugh at your struggle.”

“You’re mean,” he pouts.

“You’re a little shit,” he tells him firmly, before wrapping his arms around his small waist to bring him closer. Levi giggles slightly and responds by encircling the human’s neck with his arms and throwing a leg over his hips, straddling him.

“I’m your little shit,” the elf whispers, pressing his forehead against the other’s, a loving smile on his face.

“So very romantic,” Dorian says, amusement in his voice. “You’re also such a heat leech. Why haven’t you gotten thicker blankets? This sheet is basically nothing.”

“True.” Levi plants a small kiss on the other’s cheek. “But I got you here to keep me warm.. So thicker blankets aren’t necessary.”

“At least get one for me.”

Levi hums thoughtfully before shrugging. “Alright.” He finally plops down, causing Dorian to ‘oof!’ from the impact. “Have I ever told you how comfortable you are?” he asks, voice slowly drifting off.

“No…?”

“Well…” Leviathan yawns and presses his face against the other’s neck. “You are, and I think we should go back to sleep..”

“Promise you won’t drool all over me again?”

“No promises.”

A sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. there it is. sry for the mistakes


End file.
